The technology relates to a control device for a vehicle.
A vehicle has been known that is able to separately generate a driving force of front wheels and a driving force of rear wheels. Regarding such a vehicle, proposals have been made for various techniques aimed at stabilization of vehicle behavior by controlling distribution of the driving forces of the front wheels and the rear wheels. Hereinafter, the distribution of the driving forces of the front wheels and the rear wheels is also called driving-force distribution of front and rear wheels.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2002-127772 describes a technique of controlling an engaging force of a transfer clutch as a torque transmission capacity variable clutch, to control a torque distribution ratio on the basis of various state quantities, in a front-engine-front-drive-vehicle-based (FF-based) four-wheel drive vehicle that is able to vary the torque distribution ratio of front wheels to rear wheels in a range from 100:0 to 50:50 both inclusive.